Subject To Change
by Eccentwrit
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Will contain anything from the mundane, to the innermost thoughts of our favorite characters. I hope you enjoy them. Rated T just 'cause.
1. Holes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, that belongs to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the BBC. Any recognizable characters are not mine. No copyright infringement is intended by the publication of these drabbles.**

**Okay, this is my first drabble. It might not make any sense to how it is related to Sherlock, but some of you might get it. Anyways, I literally thought this up half awake in the middle of the night. I don't think there are any spoilers. If there are, then you wouldn't get it unless you've seen the series anyways, sooo…**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**-Breyerfan123**

* * *

><p>I'm one of the ones who make holes. I create them. It has always been so fun, so pleasing, to watch them try to make something of it.<p>

I always got a thrill when the one would show up, and remove the holes. The others would watch in awe as one by one he figured them out.

One day, he never showed up again. I continued to dig my holes, and no one would figure them out.

It was then that I realized, it wasn't so much fun to dig holes, when there was no one to fill them in.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Please review. *burst into tears * Please! PLEASE! I'm begging you! Review! *stops crying * alright, now that the begging part is over- really hoped you liked it. I'll try to update soon.<strong>

**-Breyerfan123**


	2. Love or Lust?

**Drabble #2! Hope you like it. Hey, if any of you have any tips or ideas, please let me know. I would really enjoy any way to improve my writing (especially if it came via review). Btw, I realize that none of my drabbles so far have any dialogue, but I am working one some with. I just wanted to get these out. So, see you next time with more drabbles.**

**The last drabble was about Sherlock's death and how it affects London's criminal population. It could be from Moriarty's POV, but any criminal mastermind would do. Actually, I didn't plan for it to be from Moriary's POV because the criminal doesn't know why Sherlock's not there, just that he isn't. It was a bit depressing, the next few drabbles should be more light.**

**Now I'm rambling, so, before I make even more a fool of myself, here is the next drabble:**

**-Bryerfan123**

* * *

><p>Sherlock didn't believe in love. So when faced with having to hold the woman, he couldn't fathom why he kept staring at her lips and had the strange desire to crush them against his own.<p>

He didn't know who made the first move, but he soon found himself with their arms around each other kissing so passionately, that everything else seemed to fade.

Part of his brain registered that others were watching, while another part said that this was a bad idea. Sherlock didn't care.

If this was what love was like, then maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. One drabble, sunny-side up. Hope you liked, please review. Authors need food too, ya know. And we live off reviews. So, be a good person! Feed an author! Write a review!<strong>

**Until next time.**

**-Breyerfan123**


	3. Just

**A 3-part drabble. This one has more dialogue, and I hope my readers enjoy this one like they did the last two. Again, please review. Any suggestions, hints, comments, or criticism would be appreciated. Will update soon.**

**-Breyerfan123**

* * *

><p>Sherlock and John walked onto the crime scene Lestrade had brought them to. After their usual greetings from Anderson and Donovan ("Freak"), Lestrade started listing the facts they knew, but Sherlock seemed to ignore him.<p>

"Sherlock, are you listening to me?" Lestrade demanded.

"Why is there a dog in here?" For some reason, Sherlock looked uneasy and apprehensive.

"It belonged to the victim. It's not doing any harm."

"Sorry, but I can't take the case."

"Why not? You seemed bloody well interested a few moments ago. Said it sounded fun and a good 'break from the monotonous boredom' I quote!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Number 3. Part 1 of my 'Just the Sniffles' three-shot drabble. Please review. If anyone has any ideas or requests for a drabble, I would be more than happy.<strong>

**-Breyerfan123**


	4. the

**Part 2 of 3 in 'Just the Sniffles'. Thanks to all of my wonderful readers. I really hope you enjoy my drabbles, even if anyone hardly reviews * gives pointed look to readers * I might feel better if you review * wink wink nudge nudge*.**

**Have fun reading.**

**-Breyerfan123**

* * *

><p>"I don't-" was all Sherlock was able to get out before an ear-splitting sneeze erupted from the consulting detective.<p>

John looked at Sherlock in shock. He had never known that Sherlock had allergies. He supposed that he had thought Sherlock was above such human trivialities. By the look on Lestrade's face, so had he.

When Sherlock sneezed again, John decided that Sherlock had the loudest and most dramatic sneeze he had ever heard. Sherlock's limbs flung all over the place and the sneeze could be heard echoing off the walls. "Sherlock-" he was cut off by another dramatically loud sneeze.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Will be updating with the last part soon (I already have it typed). Feel free to leave comments, concerns, suggestions, ideas, anything.<strong>

**Until next time.**

**-Breyerfan123**


	5. Sniffles

**The final part in my 'Just the Sniffles' series. Part 3 of 3. Hope it has lived up to your expectations.**

**Dedicated to my first reviewers, _Feej_ and _-Totally-T3ii3. _I hope it lives up to your expectations!  
><strong>

**-Breyerfan123**

* * *

><p>"Allergy" Sherlock managed to get out stuffily in way of explanation. John noticed Sherlock's nose had turned bright red. He also saw with alarm that spots had appeared all over Sherlock's head and neck.<p>

"Sherlock- I think you should go see a doctor." Sherlock, of course, ignored him. Without another word, the world's only consulting detective fled the room, with John and Lestrade following wearily behind.

When John and Sherlock arrived back at the flat, they found a box with a note stuck on top waiting for them.

'Sherlock, these might be useful. –Mycroft'

John had never been so grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go- Part 3. Hope you liked it. In case anyone was confused, the box is a box of tissues.<br>**

**Until next time.**

**-Breyerfan123**


	6. Daddy

**Okay, so this one is a bit different. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review!**

**-Breyerfan123**

* * *

><p>"How did the proposal go?" Sherlock asked.<p>

"What? How did you-never mind. It went fine. She said yes." Lestrade said, not quite sure why he felt like a nervous schoolboy.

"Congratulations. I suppose you'll be getting a gift from Mycroft soon." Sherlock drawled.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because Emily Blackwell is our dear widowed mum." Lestrade looked at Sherlock in shock.

"Oh, no. You've got to be joking."

"I'm not. I should have you know, I'm not going to call you 'daddy'." Was all Sherlock said before leaving the room. Lestrade followed him.

"Oi! You can't just leave!... Sherlock!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. My attempt at a surprise ending. Tell me how I did.<strong>

**-Breyerfan123**


	7. Sister Act

**:D Yay! another drabble! This one was quite random. I was just thinking about some of the stuff Sherlock does to irritate John, and my sleep-deprived brain came up with this.**

**This chapter is dedicated to: BeccaJamieThomas93 and****-Totally-T3ii3******

**Enjoy!**

**-Breyerfan123**

* * *

><p>"You have a sister." Said John in a clipped voice. This was a tone Sherlock recognized. It meant that John was mad at him…again. How dull.<p>

"Yes." He said, not sure why his flat-mate seemed bothered.

"And she's going to be staying here for the next three weeks."

"Obviously. Where else would she stay? I couldn't very well leave her with Mycroft; that would be torture. I actually like my sister." Sherlock said from his position on the couch, not even glancing up from his Blackberry.

John huffed. "And you never saw it fit to tell me _any_ of this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Sherlock, you'll drive John round the bend one of these days. <strong>

**Anyways, I really hope you guys liked it, and don't forget to review!**

**-Breyerfan123**


	8. Fred

**Okay, this one is a bit random, but I think fans of Sherlock can see where I got this idea. I hope you like it. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: BeccaJamieThomas93 and****-Totally-T3ii3****  
><strong>

**OH! Spoilers for The Great Game! **

**Enjoy. **

**-Breyerfan123**

* * *

><p>"…burn the <em>heart <em>out of you." Moriarty proclaimed. Sherlock glared at him. Suddenly, Sherlock shot Moriarty. Moriarty's eyes widened in surprise as he keeled over dead.

Sherlock looked at the body, then back at John "Bored." He drawled.

John stared at Sherlock incredulously. "Sherlock. You just shot him; how- never mind." John just shook his head. Sherlock looked at his friend and together they left the pool.

Fred, Moriarty's henchman, glanced at the laser pointer he held, then back at the men responsible for his employer's death. He shrugged and left, wondering where he could find doughnuts at this hour.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! <strong>

**If you liked, review.**

**-Breyerfan123**

**If not, review anyways.**

**-Breyrefan123**


	9. For Dummies

**Again, another drabble featuring John and Sherlock. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Dedicated to _Jandii_ and _BeccaJamieThomas93_  
><strong>

**-Breyerfan123**

* * *

><p>John Watson decided that Christmas shopping for Sherlock Holmes is the hardest thing he has ever done.<p>

He had already decided on a book. Now he just needed to pick one.

He scanned the rows of bookshelves, hoping that something would catch his eye. After an hour of no luck, he found himself mimicking the detective.

Chemistry? Dull.

Business? Boring.

Mystery? Insulting.

It was then that he saw the perfect series of books: _…for Dummies._ Five minutes later, Watson gleefully purchased The Solar System for Dummies.

_Now,_ John thought, _if only they had __Dealing with Not-Quite-Sociopathic Flatmates for Dummies._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear. I don't think John will have much luck finding that particular title. Although, who knows? The For Dummies series of books seem to have a book on just about everything. But then again, no one can sum up Sherlock Holmes in a mere book. I mean, look at Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He wrote several books, and Holmes still remains a wonderful enigma to us all.<strong>

**Story behind this drabble: I was feeling random.**

**Have an awesome day! Until next time!**

**-Breyerfan123**


	10. Sleep

**Another drabble *sigh*. Read and enjoy! (and hopefully review)  
><strong>

**Dedicated to****: **BeccaJamieThomas93 **and **totallyt3ii3**.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**-Breyerfan123**

* * *

><p>John had <em>finally<em> gotten Sherlock to sleep when he was interrupted by Sherlock's voice ringing out.

"I don't like pickles Mycroft, and tell Irene to stop laughing at me!" he whined.

He looked at Sherlock in alarm, praying that he hadn't woken. No. It was then that John realized something. Sherlock was sleep talking.

"I'm not a freak!" cried Sherlock.

"Sherlock, I know you're not a freak," John assured the sleeping man.

Sherlock, naturally, ignored him and said,"Anderson, shut up. You're an idiot."

John smiled at the annoyed tone of Sherlock's voice. Asleep or not, Sherlock would never change.

* * *

><p><strong>HELP! HELP! I'm running out of drabble ideas! <strong>

**Let me know if you have any ideas, or want to see any particular characters show up!**

**-Breyerfan123**


	11. Dinosaur

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update today. Well, here you go.**

**This is dedicated to** BeccaJamieThomas93 **and** Spirit the Fire Dragon

Spirit the Fire Dragon: **sorry, but I'm having a hard time getting your drabble to 100 words, but I will post it soon, this just isn't it. I hope this will suffice until then.**

BeccaJamieThomas93:** your drabble will be up tomorrow!**

* * *

><p>Anderson loved dinosaurs. Ever since he was a kid he carried a plastic toy dino in his pocket. No one knew, not even Sherlock Holmes.<p>

They were his little secret. Which is why he was currently hiding in a closet holding a torch. He wanted to keep it a secret.

Slowly, he took out a T-rex and a Triceratops. Anderson started making them fight, and made noises to go along with it.

"Grrr! Argghh! Roooaaarrr!" He grinned. _This is so much fun!_

He wasn't grinning when DI Lestrade opened the door to see who was in the current victim's closet.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Hope you liked it. <strong>

**See you tomorrow with another drabble!**

**Until next time!**

**-Breyerfan123**


	12. Tea Time

**This drabble was requested by **BeccaJamieThomas93**. I hope she enjoys it (and everyone else does too!)**

**Read and review! Leave a suggestion!**

**-Breyerfan123**

* * *

><p>Sherlock was being more insufferable than usual, so John did the only thing he could do.<p>

"Sherlock, I'm going to make some tea. Do you want any?"

Grunt.

John rolled his eyes. Sherlock probably hadn't even heard him. _Might as well make him a cup too._

He went about making tea.

Suddenly, Sherlock darted past and knocked the tea from his hands.

"Sherlock! What-"

"Don't drink that. I poisoned it." He stated, "for an experiment." He added as an afterthought.

John bristled. "Sherlock, you can poison every piece of food in this room. But not the tea. _Never_ the tea."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

Spirit the Fire Dragon: **your drabble is next!**

**Until next time!**

**-Breyerfan123**


	13. Major Faux Pas

**Hey! Here's another drabble by yours truly. This one was requested by **Spirit the Fire Dragon**. So thank her/him for this drabble**.

**Again, I will ask for drabble ideas since I hadn't expected this to be as popular as it has been. I'm running out of ideas.**

**-Breyerfan123**

* * *

><p>Currently, John Watson was growing increasingly annoyed at Anderson's behavior. He kept calling Sherlock a 'freak' and John as 'freak's new pet'.<p>

To anyone who didn't know Sherlock as well as he did, they would have thought the detective unfazed by these insults, but knew better.

Unable to contain himself any longer, John cut Anderson off mid insult.

"Anderson, you're truly an idiot. So stop insulting my friend and myself or I'll find the means to shut you up." Everyone looked at him, including Sherlock. "And it's _Major Watson_ to you."

John could have sworn he saw Sherlock smile.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Read and review!**

**HELP! Once again, my stores of drabble ideas have been depleted. Please send ideas via review *wink wink***

-**Breyerfan123  
><strong>


	14. Jumper

**This drabble was requested by** BeccaJamieThomas93.

**I hope you like it as well as everyone else!**

**-Breyerfan123**

* * *

><p>John decided he lived with a five year old.<p>

"John, why do you like those jumpers of yours?" Came Sherlock's voice from the couch.

John sighed, this kind of random questioning had gone on ever since he had told Sherlock that he needed to get to know people better. John hadn't been expecting the Spanish Inquisition that his words had sparked.

"Why do you _care_ Sherlock? Aren't you just going to deem it unimportant and 'delete' it anyways?"

"I still want to know."

"Why?"

" 'Cause I do."

"Fine, it's because they are warm and fluffy." John said sarcastically.

"Really?"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, another drabble. Feel free to leave me any drabble ideas or requests.<strong>

**Challenge: Everyone who reads this, please 's easy, just click the button below. This isn't just to get alot of review, I just want to see who all reads this story, I''m curious.**

**Have fun!**

**Until next time!**

**-Breyerfan123**


	15. Hospital

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! Did you know, yesterday, I had more hits and visitors to this story than I've ever had all at once? Thanks so much guys (and gals)!**

**I also want to thank **theexperiment, BeccaJamieThomas93, Spirit the Fire Dragon, **and** -Totally-T3ii3 **for their awesome reviews!**

**This drabble was requested by **Spirit the Fire Dragon **and **-Totally-T3ii3**, who wanted an angsty drabble.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**-Breyerfan123  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Beep.<p>

...

Each beep grated on Sherlock's nerves, but was also comforting.

Each beep reminded Sherlock that John was alive.

Each beep reminded Sherlock that John might not make it.

...

Beep.

...

Sherlock tried to steady his nerves. John was going to be just fine.

Maybe he wasn't as much of a sociopath as he had thought.

Sherlock looked at John's still figure on the bed; he felt tears prick his eyes. He would _not _cry. He needed to be strong.

He would find who did this. John was family, and _no one_ hurt Sherlock's family and got away with it.

...

Beep.

...

* * *

><p><strong> There you go, another drabble by yours truly. Hope it wasn't too depressing.<strong>

**Oh, and sorry for those who like slash, but I'm not going to have any slash in this fic (unless it's canon) but some drabbles can be read with your slash goggles on.**

**Anyways, read and review!**

**Until next time!**

**-Breyerfan123**


End file.
